


Septicpie one-shots

by orphan_account



Series: Youtuber shippings! [3]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Babies are cute, Baby, Dog - Freeform, God i love babies, Kinda Weird, M/M, Magic Powder, Or maybe kitty?, Piss, They're top ranking next to puppies! Should i do some sort of dog thing next?, Werewolf, leash, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are the Septicpie/Jelix one-shots.Suggest something and I'll do it!





	1. Baby Septicpie gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Felix and Jack are at Marks place for a pax convention. Its the ending of the pax, so they're going back to Marks house to spend the night and leave, but there's a twist!  
> During the pax convention Felix, Jack, and Ethan(who won't be in this story) paid a prank on Mark and it went a bit too far. Ethan got lucky but he stopped, and Felix and Jack didn't. What'd they do? They drenched him in water, live on stage, then sprayed him with sticky feathers! Oh boy was Mark pissed that not only did his favorite shirt and shoes, they ruined a picture he got from a fan, and Mark takes his fan seriously.  
> Mark, well, he's great with science, and well... He has the payback.

"Sorry about the picture, Mark." Felix said softly, him and Jack were sitting in the back of Marks car.

Jack and Felix were very quite, they hadn't meant to take their prank so far, but the fans loved it so they simply continued. They felt like it was a punishment enough that Mark hadn't talked to them for the last  _three_ hours. Mark continued to not say anything. Neither of the males were sitting upfront, wanting to avoid rage if Mark started yelling. Most of the time he wasn't a scary guy, only when he was truly mad.

"Mark we're sorry." Jack said quietly, "can ye talk ta us, and tell us what we did was wrong? Or yell? Somethin' ot'er den ignoren' us?"

 Mark was silent until he got to his house, once he parked he spoke darkly, "go upstairs into your guest room. Do  **not** come out."

Instead of arguing the two just nodded, and when Mark unlocked the door and was greeted by Chica, the two went upstairs. Jack hitting up the bathroom before going into the guest room.

"So, what do ye tink he'll do?" Jack asked Felix who just sighed and laid on the bed.

"I don't know babe, but god is he fucking terrifying." Felix frowned, then scooted over and patted the bed, which the Irishman happily laid next to him, kissing his forehead. Felix smiled a little as he spoke; "I hope he doesn't do anything too bad..."

"Agreed." Jack said quietly and laid down, Felix snuggling into him, their relationship of top and bottom kind of switched throughout the day. Just naturally.

"Should we sleep it off?" Jack asked, once again quietly.

Felix nodded bluntly, "yea."

Jack pulled the blanket over them, embracing the Swedish meatball before quietly going asleep.

 

Mark would never admit his hidden passion, Science. He'd tamper with all sorts of things, hair loss, hair regeneration, eyesight repair, size reflection, all sorts of interesting things. Though he had a whole science lab downstairs, mainly for mixing stuff and examining the stars, he had never really gotten anything to work. His eyesight repair came close. Close indeed, but it had only lasted two months. God did he feel sad when he needed glasses again, but he didn't mind too much. There was one that did work, and he had the antidote.

Jack and Felix should have never ruined his fans pictures. They could have spent hours on it, and when they finally got to give it to their hero, they said that he was their hero, it was ruined! And it was all on camera.  Their hearts could be shattered and it made Mark feel really bad... No mater. Having the Irish and Swedish man under his control would be good, he can show them what its like to be embrassed, like he was on stage, show them how much that picture ment, even if it was a small thing, and show them that sometimes people are helpless.

Mark went upstairs, holding the small potion and walking upstairs. It would take a few minutes to work, just enough time to get them into the appropriate outfit. Gently opening up the guest room door he went inside and went to the two cuddling males. He had known that they were dating for years, he just kept it a secret, like everyone else who knew. Gently, he dropped three drops in their mouths before leaving and going to the always locked room to grab a few things.

 

Felix woke up a few hours later. He felt weird. He felt really warm and fuzzy, but he couldn't feel Jack. He didn't want to open his eyes but he wanted to hug something. So he flipped and hit something. He grunted before opening his eyes to see wooden bars. This made him confused as he leaned up and decided to look around with furrowed eyes. 

He was in what seemed to be a crib, well it  _was_  a crib. Looking at his outfit it was light blue footie pjs. There was a thin blanket on him and a small teddybear. The room looked colorful, and like a nursery. Felix was so confused and tried to stand up. Either the room was really really big or he was really small. "Hello?"

He covered his own mouth at how squeaky his voice was. It sounded so... Childish.

A door creaked open and it was a serious looking Mark who strolled in. Walking over to Felix and looming over him, "don't worry, it is temporary."

"Why am I so wittle?" Felix asked very quietly, sort of pissed. Having a angry Mark over him, he was reductented to speak back in any sort of challenging voice.

"Well Felix, you were given a small drop of this syrum I made. Don't worry, its only as temporary as I want it to be." Mark said coldly that made Felix slightly scared, it scared him even more to get picked up by Mark, "don't be so scared, I don't plan on hurting you."

Felix gulped a little bit, leaning from him, "what do you plan to do?"

Mark looked ready to give the awnser almost immediately, "do you know the serverty of what you did? Those kids gave me their pictures and claimed they spent hours on it. They claimed I was there hero and they were so happy to meet me. Could you imagin what they felt when I was on stage and they saw there pictures be ruined?"

Felix didn't say anything. He already felt guilty about it, why did he need to feel more guilty? He avoided eye contact.

"So I'm making you feel as hopeless as you are right now. I'm going to show you how powerless they were to the situations I'm going to put you in," Felix went to ask a question, but Mark interrupted him sharply, "the more you talk the less you'll be able to speak right."

Felix decided not to say anything besides; "where's Jack?"

"Oh he's downstairs." Mark said and walked out the room, he was planning to embarrass them to get them to feel how he felt on the stage, "do you wanna see him?"

Felix nodded as Mark walked downstairs, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Felix didn't want to have a distorted voice so he nodded again. Mark scoffed and repeated the question once more, before Felix gave a very simple, "yes"

Felix saw Jack sitting by Marks TV, on the floor. He was situated on the rug, surrounded by a ton of colorful blocks with words. Felix couldn't see because his back was turned, facing the stairs. He was in green footie pajamas. Felix couldn't help be happy "Jack!"

Sean turned towards them. He had  _big_ baby blues that added to his cuteness, as well as a bright green pacifier. He smiled at them and reached up, wanting Felix. Mark granted him that and set Felix down who was still slightly shocked at the cuteness, but was confused how he was acting. He seemed carefree, like he liked it. Did he?

Felix hugged Jack tightly, glad to have his... Lover? Could he even call him that right now? They're babies. Maybe super best freind? He didn't want to address him, or think about him sexually in this state of mind. Of course Jack hugged back. There was a little camera snap and both looked up to see Mark with a camera, "that'll be one to save." He joked.

'How wong do wou pwan to keep us like diws?" Felix asked, his voice becoming more childish.

"Maybe a day or so." Mark admitted, "if you two haven't felt remorseful then I'll keep you longer."

Felix got kinda mad, "we do feewl remow- remowse- re-morseww-" he huffed, "bad."

Mark chuckled a bit and sat down on the floor, "I've already explained this. Now I'm going to take a quick shower, and record a video, and I know you two are smart enough not to hurt yourselves or leave this area. If I even see that you're tempted to leave I'll pause what I'm doing and come get you and stick you in a playpen." Mark pointed a finger at the two, "don't test me." Mark went to the kitchen and came back with two clear colored sippy cups full of a yellowish orangeish liquid, Felix assumed in it was apple juice.  
Once setting in down Mark set up a baby monitor and went upstairs.  
Felix looked at Jack, "what's wrong with him?"  
Jack shrugged and grabbed a block with chubby fingers, giving it to Felix who examined it with chubby fingers.  
Felix reached and took the pacifier away, "what should we do?" He didn't like making important decisions alone.  
Jack looked a bit distraught and opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it before taking the pacifier back and sticking it in his mouth. Felix was sad at the fact his boyfriend didn't want to talk to him, "did I dow sowefing wrong?"  
Jack shook his head and hugged him once again. Felix shoved him away, "why won't wou tawk?"  
Jack didn't say anything before pulling it away, "becaw' ta iwis' accwen' is swpe swron'"  
Felix covered his mouth to avoiding this sound that sounded like laugher, and a coo, "damn. That is a stwong Iwish accent." It was extremely heavy and if Felix hadn't heard him talk in a thick accent, like in bed, he would never have understood him. Jack grumbled and went to Kurt the pacifier back in, but Felix took it and threw it across the room. Doing a very Innocent; "oowps."

Jack looked upset and debated on getting it, as he went towards it, Felix tisked, "he'll put you in the pen."  
"Dawwit! Oi didn' wawn' tawk..."  
"Aww but I wanna heawr wou tawk." Felix smiled teasingly, only to get punched in the arm, "it remindws me when wou wake up in the mowning wanting coffwe and bacon!"  
Jack turned away shyly and grabbed a stuff caterpillar and hugged it close to his face. God was he shy in this state. He couldn't do anything! He couldn't even talk right, how embrassing.  
Felix decided to mess with him, hugging him super close and letting out a loud coo. Felix loved to mess with him.

One time Felix flew to Ireland and broke into his house, he had a key so don't worry, and rushed in unexpectedly and tackled him. Felix had a bruise on his left eye from being punced so hard, it was Felix's own fault. Another time he went into his house when they both lived in Brighton he jumped out the closer and sprayed him with whipcream, because why not? Felix had once again got a bruise out of the terrified Irishman. God did Felix have to hide the bruises.   
Jack had felt terrible for punching his beloved, but it wasn't entirely his fault, it was a natural reaction. Jack had gotten Felix back though, he leaped out from under his covers when he Felix walked into his own bedroom. Scared the piss out of him, like, litterly. This wasn't a meophore he scared Felix and made him piss.  
After this Felix had a mission to embrass him. He'd announce he was coming in, then every chance he got he'd squeeze his butt or kiss his cheek. He would jerk away shyly and it was so fun to Felix.  One time Felix snuck into Jacks recording room while he was recordining and hid under the table. Touching his theighs and even tickled his foot a bit, Jack didn't wear shoes around his own house. He had gotten him to let out ton of giggles and a few sharp breaths. Of course those were edited out by Robin.

Felix was taken out of his thoughts by Jack pulling away from his grasp, looking upset. Felix just smiled cockily and stuck his tounge out, which made him giggle. Then the two were making faces at eachother while laughing and just overall were having a good time, until the water cut off and they both realized Mark still had to record a video.   
Felix sighed a tad bit, "how wong do you think he will tawe?"   
Jack shrugged, he still wasn't talking a lot.   
Felix looked at the sippy cup and felt how dry his throat was from laughing. He took ahold of it and heastintly took a sip. "Aww." Jack cooed, Felix slapped his arm. Soon enough Jack took a sip, and Felix cooed too, getting the same reaction of being slapped.  
"Is it just me or is bewing a baby suwper rewaxing? I mean, you don't haf to do  _anything!"_

Jack giggled a bit and nodded, grabbing his feet and pulling them towards him a little. He was actually having fun with Felix. Felix smiled then looked at the couch. Crawling over and pulling himself on it, "come snuggle."

Jack crawled over, but couldn't get on the couch. He was sad until Felix helped him up. The two snuggled on the couch and ended up falling asleep.

 

Jack woke up on Marks bed with Felix. There was a borderline of pillow so they wouldn't roll off. Both of them had pacifiers once again, but he didn't spit it out. It kept him silent instead of using his accent. God it was so strong, he hated it. Being around his friends made him have more of an American/British accent with Irish in it. Right now its pure Irish and Sean had no idea why nor how. He rose and leaped up a bit, rubbing his eyes sleepily before the door opened and Mark walked in with a small smile.

Jack sorta just looked at him. He didn't like not being able to do anything and wanted to be normal. The only thing he liked about this situation was that Felix seemed happy. Jack hasn't remember seeing him so happy in years, when they first started dating. This made the Irishman feel like shit. Why couldn't he make his own boyfriend happy? Why couldn't he make him relax and be carefree?

"I loaded up you and Felix's video. Yours was a turmoil and his was a pax video, right?" Mark asked quietly, not wanting to wake Felix up.

That was another thing that was making him upset. He couldn't speak to Mark! The first few  _paragraphs_  he had said Mark had no idea what he was saying. He had to keep repeating and Mark had the face of confusion. Then he just agreed with him... This made him even sadder. He asked a question, and Mark went, "un-hun." Like did he really have no ideas what he was saying or was just messing with him? This made Jack stop talking in general and he was shocked that Felix had understood him.

Mark was worried with Jack didn't do anything. So he lifted him up, "you hungry? I got some food downstairs cooking for you two. It should be done in about five minutes."

Jack just laid his head on his shoulder, contently sucking the pacifier.

"You okay?" Mark asked worriedly, he became more concern when he stiffened a bit. "Sean?"

Jack sighed sadly, but didn't speak. He just nodded, why'd he nod? Mark didn't know. Mark decided not to push it as he went downstairs, "so would you like some nuggets and Mac & cheese?"

Jack shook his head sadly as Mark went into the kitchen. He set him down on the table, "I know we got a ton of stuff in here. Fruit, veggies, chicken, soup, all sorts of things.  What would you like?" He took the pacifier out of his mouth.

Jack was silent for a hot minute before shaking his head. 

Mark raised an eyebrow, "hun?"

"No't hung'rie."

"Oh." Mark said, "want something to drink then?" Mark was slightly annoyed when he didn't get a response back, "do you wanna be normal?"

This sparked the baby's attention and he nodded eagerly. Mark walked over to the cabinet and grabbed ahold of a small beaker with yellowish orangish liquid in it. He poured a few drops into a cupand put tap water in it. He set it by him, "but there's one catch."

Jack looked at him skeptically. Mark continued, "you have to explain what you did wrong to get into this situation."

Jack snapped, "Gowd damnwit yer a sel' cen-ere' arse'ole! I'et was a pwank an' we apowogiwzed wepeat'it'wdly! den ye take-puwt us ta dis stwupit sitwatio'! Fit vas jufst a pwrank an' yewr taki'ng fis toow fawr an' itfs nowt funwy! Oi bon't wann' be smawl! Oi hawt dis! Ivm newver gowin' ta be in bis  stuwpid howse with ye awone efer agawin! Ye got no-w wight ta go an' stawfrt mewssing wifth peowples wives an' ye cawn't twy an' tawl con-twol of us! We bon't wann' be hewlpless!" Jack was basically screaming at this point,

**"OI hate ye!"**

 

Mark understood around half of that, but the fire and hatrid burning in his eyes set him off. He had never seen Sean get angry, even when he accidentally ruined one of his recordings. The last sentence was what threw him off the most. He had always got playfully angry, but this was over the top.

"You're right." Mark said softly and pushed the glass towards him, "I'm sorry."

Jack glared at the glass, still angry, before taking it with both of his hands and lifted it. Mark went upstairs and got Felix who was awake from the yelling. Felix looked worried and was startled, maybe he had never heard Jack scream either? 

"Ima let you guys be normal." Mark said softly and lifted him up, "you can have something to eat first if you like."

Felix nodded timidly, "foooooowd."

Mark chuckled and brought him downstairs. The potion worked almost immediately and by the time Mark was downstairs jack was normal. The clothes had been ripped off from the sudden size growth. The Irishman got off from the table while covering himself and left the room.

Mark set Felix down in the chair, then pulled out some food from the oven, hit a button and put it on plate in the process, and grabbed ketchup and a orange cup from the fridge before setting it down infront of the Swedish male who started to chomp down.

Felix saw Jack come in with a dangerous look on his face before grabbing his shoulder and punched him square in his jaw. The unexpected action did make Mark fall, because the Irishman could really throw a punch.

"Sean!" Felix asked scared, Mark groaned in pain and held his jaw.

Jack looked over at Felix with a stone cold expression. Then mumbled and walked towards the door. He had grabbed his wallet in the process of getting dressed, "I'm goin' ta da bar!" He didn't wait for a reaction before slamming the door shut and leaving both men stunned.

 

Jack had been at this awesome Irish bar for a good couple of hours. He'd drinken a ton and was ready to get a taxi when this really hot guy offered the next drink. I mean, he didn't make Felix happy, did he? He's never seen him so happy then not being able to make him that happy was stressing him out. 

"So." the sexy brunette with a gourgus smile and beautiful green eyes smiled softly, "wanna get out of here?"

Jack shook his head, " 'Mm datin' somebuddy."

The man seemed a bit displeased at this awnser, "oh, okay. Can I walk you home?"

Jack shook his head and sloppily stood up. Stumbling as little bit as he walked to the payphone. It wasn't Felix's fault he couldn't make him happy. It was  _his_ and having meaningless sex with another guy was just wrong. Felix's didn't deserve it. Needless to say the guy followed Jack, "are you sure? You're awfully drunk and I would hate to see such a small, cute guy like you get hurt."

"Goaway." Jack slurred annoyed.

The guy sighed, "can I call someone to come get you?"

Jack seemed considerate, "okay."

The guy pulled out his phone and typed in a password before bringing it to the dial pad, "what's the number?"

Jack slurred a series of numbers that his Irish accent made it sound like jibberish. The guy gave him a confused look before repeating the question. Jack had rolled his eyes and started walking away, before turning into an ally and sitting down. Shakily feeling for his phone, which he didn't bring.

The guy decide to leave Jack alone, not noticing the dirty blonde with a scruffy beard and a pink sweater walk up to him, "Sèan?"

Jack looked up to see Felix, he frowned at this and looked away. Of course Felix wouldn't leave and he could most likely smell the alcohol coming off of him.  "Doyeloveme?" He slurred

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Felix asked curiously, squatting down to his height and pulling him close to his body, "you're my potato."

"Why can't I make ye happi'?"

"You always make me happy." Felix said confused, taking the drunken state as a advantage. Drunk people can't lie.

"But ye looked so happi' and I haven't seen ye dat happy in years..." The Irishman looked sad

"I was just happy looking at you! You're so cute and all I couldn't help smiling." Felix lifted him up. It was easy to carry him because he was light, "love you."

"I love ye too." Jack said quietly


	2. Wolf (Felix)

"yer a what?" Jack asked bewildered, leaning forward from the chair he was in. The Irish male had on a black shirt with black skinny jeans, and a lovely black hat with a golden septiceye on it.  
Felix cursed a little and mumbled embarrassedly and seriously, "a werewolf."  
Jack sighed and looked at the hunched over Sweden, "lemme get tis straight," he placed a elbow on his knee to lean on as his left hand was outstretched towards the male in a annoyed gesture, "ye called me to get me on a emergenc' floght to Sweden becaus' yer a worewolf?"  
Felix nodded slowly, "yea... That's about it."  
Felix could sense Jack didn't believe him and it made Felix even sadder when Jack stood up. Felix quickly stood up and grabbed the slightly smaller man's arm in a almost desperate attempt to get him to believe, "please just- just stay for the night?"  
Jack's emotion switched from annoyed to thoughtful before he let out a soft sigh, "alright, Fee."  
Felix smiled triumphantly, "you'll see what I'm talking about."  
Jack almost rolled his eyes, like he believed that kind of stuff.

Well now he did. Felix had taken him down to his basement where there was silver chains, a cage, a box and a mattress that didn't smell too good.  
Jack couldn't stand the smell, covering his nose, "why 'ta hell does it smell so bad?"  
Felix looked away shyly, "werewolf me marks his territory."  
It took Jack a second to get it, "ye piss on it?"  
"Yup." Felix said ackwardly before sitting down on the matress, "I clean it! I swear!"  
Jack was finding this whole situation disturbing and creepy, he would like nothing more then to leave right now, "why are we down her'?"  
"Welp," Felix said and sat down on the matress, "my bro isn't here to chain me up, so I need you to do it." Felix gave Jack a serious look, "if you don't I might kill another cat."  
Jack's jaw almost dropped, "ye killed a cat?" He ignored that for a moment, "ye want me ta chain ye up?"  
Felix nodded, "it's easy." He pointed to the box and chains, "you strap on the handcuffs, muzzle, and blindfold, then do three chains that attach to the wall," he pointed at the three massive hooks hanging out the wall, "then you place that big cage by the door so I can't get out."  
"I don't know if I can do tis Fee." Jack said heastintly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"You have too!" Felix blurted, "if you're here and I get out I might hurt you."  
Sean was very superstition, and Felix talking about being a werewolf just made him not believe him. Even if Felix was his best friend, believing something super serious like that just doesn't happen. Sighing in defeat, he walked over to the brown Box, only to see inside was a massive amount of silver.  
A shiny pair of handcuffs were placed on top of a black leather dog muzzle. The muzzle was stiff and would stay on a humans face. The eyes were cut out, but a thick strap went directly on the top of the head, two smaller ones on each sides, and a small one on the bottom all connected in the back with a small lock. This was definitely for a really aggressive dog.  
A very large white blindfold stuck out from under the muzzle, Jack pulled them all out uncertainly before moving over to Felix, who was hunched over.

"Fee?" The Irishman asked frightenly.  
"Hurry." Felix whined before looking at Sean, his eyes had switched to a nice golden colored with black slits.  
Seeing the eye change made Jack wonder how any of this was possible.  
Jack worked quick as he possibly could, strapping on the handcuffs first, attaching the muzzle took my time then intended, and then then blindfold. Felix had definitely grew in size, and his hands and feet looked longer and the nails were turning black. Jack started wrapping the chains around the changing male before he heard a deep gruffy snarl and lunched at him, which made the Irish man fall backwards. He had only hooked on one chain and he just wanted to run out of there!  
Felix started shaking his head back and forth, the muzzle becoming loose and easily flinging off to show a quickly growing muzzle, but Jack was more focused on the teeth then the fact the blindfold was knocked off, all of Jack's work was easily overdone.  
The chain was detached from the hook and Felix snapped the handcuffs, he looked changed.  
Two golden eyes was staring at Jack as Felix's back legs twisted outwards just a tad bit to make them doglike, fur started appearing and the clothes were easily ripped over when that long narrow muzzle leaned back and started ripping them apart.  
Jack's heart almost stopped when the werewolf looked at him, he let out a small whimper and backed up a bit, but didn't stand up.

In Felix's head, as a werewolf that is, the whimper and the fact his stomach, even if it was protected by a shirt, showed the submissive positions. As the dominant wolf he padded over to him and gave him a hard nip on his thigh, before letting out a deep growl. The... pup? Werewolf Felix didn't understand what he was. The pup covered his face which the did rewarded with a gruff and he was to the spot were the air was there freshest.  
The only problem was a massive dark tree blocking how exit! How could he leave? Why would a tree grow in this sort of area? He scratched at it to feel the big tree was hollow and thin. He lowered his nose and sniffed, feeling hungry.

Jack watched as Felix scratched at the door, trying to get out. He rubbed the bruise he had forming on his thigh, "F-Fee?" He studdered at the wolf before the dog turned around and looked at him, his tail struck straight up and his lips peeled back.  
Jack squealed and stuck his hands up, "c-calm down?" He said quitely. Felix turned to him while letting out a low growl. Turning his back against the door and facing the tiny Irishman, his tail erect and ears shoved forward in pure dominance, acting more like a wolf then human.  
Jack slowly started backing up as Felix started stalking forward, the jangle of the handcuffs clicked against the floor as he walked towards him. Jack was almost sure Felix was at least three feet standing on all fours, could he walk on two legs?  
That question was hastily answered when Jack hit the wall and Felix stood, towering above him by a few feet, god was he tall. Jack trembled slightly as that massive mouth opened to show off the two rows of sharp, jagged, fangs. Roughly his two paws pressed against the ground and shoved him until he was on his stomach, Jack, being terrified and caught off guard was easily shoved onto his stomach. When he got the ground he felt the two massive paws press against his back and he was almost sure he was prey, unable to help himself, he started to cry. There was a soft moment on his back before he felt the two paws hook around his waist and hoist him up, where the dog proceed to dry-hump the shit out of him.  
"Hey! Cut it out!" But Werewolf Felix didn't.

  
The next morning Felix woke up on that matress, Jack wasn't in the room. Felix look down and started to panic when he saw blood on his hands, and the broken shackles and chains. Why wasn't he chained up?!  
Did he eat Jack?! God he loved him so much, now he's gone! He felt tears well up and he shook a little bit.  
"Oh calm down ye baby." Jack's voice soothed from the stairs, Felix looked up to see the Irish man in some of his pajams. His left shoulder was exposed from the shirt size being too big, and there was thick bandaging on him. Jack had his black pj pants with hot chocolate print on it, he had a cup of coffee, "so werewolf ye was pretty bad."  
Felix stood up with a smile, "you're alive!"  
"Of course I am Fee! Ye can't take me down tat easy! Get yer arse up here and make me breakfast. Tis ta least ye can do for fucking me last night." He looked mad, "ye didn't even buy me dinner first." He joked.  
Felix's face instantly flushed, "I-I-what?!" He asked bewildered.

"Well. Ye broke free of ta chain," Sean paused and took a sip of his drink, "ten' ye started tryin' to leave, so I stood up and I told ye to calm down, and then-" he took another sip of coffee- "ye walked over to me, pinned me down, and started dry humping me."  
Felix felt his cheeks flush harder as he covered his face with his hands, listening to the story continue.  
"Yer smart- once yer paws hit me waistline, ye realize tat 'yeah ters more. So not only didcha easily push off me pants- ye can probably guess what happened' afterward." He paused and rubbed the back of his head, "when you finished you bit me in me shoulder."  
Felix was so embarrassed, "I'm so, so, so sorry Jack!"  
"Tree words came outta yer mouth." Jack commented.  
"What three words?" Felix asked heastintly.  
"I love ye."  
Felix went silent, he was so embrassed, he couldn't believe he had done any of this, and all last night!  
"I love ye too Felix." Jack commented, "I know ye've loved me for a long time."  
"I do." Felix whispered quitely, Jack chuckled a bit.  
"Well, come up when yer ready, but please, get dressed first." And with that Jack left the basement doorway.  
Felix covered his naked body.


	3. Wolf (Sean/Jack)

It was a day like any other. Felix and Jack both lived in England, they both have did their videos, and they were now currently hanging out. It was pretty late, and Jack had lost track of time, once his eyes hit 8 instantly started shoving the tired Sweden from his couch, "I-im sorry! Ye need to leave! Right now!"  
Felix was not only confused but startled, "why?"  
"Just go!" Jack ordered.  
Felix who was a little bit stronger than Jack, stood his ground, "not until you tell me why."  
Jack growled in anger before he could physically feel himself start to change, so he darted upstairs and ran to his room, locking it.  
Felix was so confused and so worried for his Irish friend, did he suddenly get sick? Was he okay? Felix went upstairs, knocking on his bros door, "bro? You okay?"  
He got a gruffled response, and a large weight was thrown against the door, followed by clicking and chattering of teeth. Felix became so worried, "Jackaboy?" Felix knew where the key was, reaching above the door and grabbing the key, unlocking the erriely silent room.  
As soon as the door was opened a extremely fluffy brown dog leaped out, maybe being the size of a German Shepherd. The funny thing about it was the very tiny patch of green on the top of its head, it barked at Felix.  
Felix easily lifted himself back up, holding the dog's scruff, "heya pup! Where's your daddy?" Felix looked into the room and was unable to see Jack, "Sean?"  
The dog barked at him and tried to bite his arm, Felix rewarded this with a swat to the nose, making the pup whimper and back up slightly, but the grip on a scruff wouldn't allow him to back up far. The pup whined.  
Felix went into the room, dragging the dog with him, while shutting the door. Felix let the dog go and started to search for Jack. When he was unable to find him he assumed the Irish man had some sort of secret tunnel, he sighed in defeat, "okay Jack! I'll leave!"  
As he was walking to the door, the dog caught his eye, the dog had his nose shoved into a pile of clothes, but next to the dog was a collar.  
Felix instantly became curious of what the dog's name was, so we went to the collar and picked it up.   
Sean Mclougin was written on the front, Felix flipped to look at the back only to see it was his phone number. This made Felix scratch his head, why wasn't the dogs name on the tag? Felix clipped the collared on the pup before standing up, "alright pup," he pet the dogs head, who was now looking at him, "time for me to go."  
The dog whined sadly, nuzzling Felix's leg.  
Felix gave it a sad smile, "you won't come with me, puppy? Jack stole Edgar for me for a day, well two, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind!" Felix smiled mischievously before looking around the room, seeing a blue leash, he grabbed it and attached it to the collar, "you ready for a walk?"  
The dog yipped at him, his tail wagging crazily. Felix chuckled at this and walked out of the house, the dog followed, and as soon as he was outside he started pulling on the leash, only causing himself to gag.  
Felix tisked quietly, "don't make yourself choke!"   
The dog was far beyond listening, barking excitedly at everything until he got to Felix's house. The first thing that dog did was pee on his carpet, "bad dog!"  
The dog didn't listen. Felix grumbled and started to clean the mess after unattaching the leash. The dog ran off and he heard his dogs barking in terror, so quickly he ran up to save his little pugs that were getting the lick down!  
Edgar growled at him, which made the bigger dog cock head before snarling, Felix quickly scooped up the dog and went to his room.  
Felix was already exhausted, so he just shut his door and change into some pajamas, hopping in bed he patted it and the dog cuddled up to him, understanding what he meant. Felix sighed and went to bed, unaware of the excited puppy tearing up his room.

The next morning he was super confused. Jack was in his bed on his back with the collar on, and his room looked like a tornado went through it!  
His clothes were ripped up, the stack of books he had in the corner was shredded, the door look stained with piss, and everything little was ripped up on the floor.  
Felix shook Jack awake, "Sean!'  
The Irishman flipped onto his side, "10 more minutes."  
Felix grumbled, "how did you get into my house? Your dog tore up my stuff!"  
"Tat was me dumbarse." Jack leaned up and rubbed his eyes, "I'm a werewolf, ye brought me home."  
It hit Felix like a rock. That's why he that's why he couldn't find him! That's why the collar had his name on it!   
"You peed on my carpet!" Felix scolded, which just made Jack giggle and take the collar off, "shouldn't've broughten me home~" he teased.  
Felix huffed and clicked the collar back on, "oh no, you're not taking that off, puppy, until you clean my room."  
Jack pouted, "fine."  
Felix stood up, "I'm going to make food. What do you want? My scraps?"  
Jack rolled his eyes and leaned back, "haha- arsehole make me food."  
Felix smirked and left the room, "okay puppy~"


	4. Clingy

"Babe, I know that you've missed me, but you need to get off. I'm trying to record." Felix said sternly and tried to push the Irishman off of his waist.

The two were sitting on Felix's couch. Sean had arrived in England yesterday, and was seriously considering moving here. He hadn't really left his boyfriends side, but that was fine because Felix had already put up a video. Sadly, he needed to make one, but Sean wasn't letting up.

"Nooo~" Sean whined and nuzzled into his side, "don't leave! I'm only here for a few days."

"Get off of me," Felix said playfully, "I really need to record!"

"We can do a vlog later." Sean pouted and looked at him.

"I can't do a vlog, no-one knows you're here and if I randomly vlog nothing... People will know somethings up." Felix grabbed his arms and tried to push him away, "if you don't let go, I'll make you sleep on the couch."

"Noo!" Sean whined and reductantly let go, "I'll make you pay for not chilling with me."

Felix knew it was an empty threat, but it wasn't. Halfway through recording, he noticed Sean sneak in and settle himself under the desk.

Needless to say, Sean left him horny and alone.


	5. Ireland vs Sweden

"Who will it be?" The swede's thick accent laced with cockiness, "the great, powerful, muscular, hairy, swedish people? Or the ugly, smelly, loud, Irish people?" The man asked as he held his gun tightly, prancing through a forest like area filled with snow.

"Obviously, the glory-filled, gourgus, hairy, and beautiful Irishmen!" The Irishman screeched, leaping down from and a tree as he shot several paintballs at the Swede.

Barely able to dodge the first few, the Irish boy hit the Swede with a blue and purple paintball. The Swedish men got hit twice in the chest, and fell down dramatically into a thick pile of snow, "I've been hit!"

"Get up Fe, or you'll be in a looooad of pain. Face me like a man!" The Irishman aimed his gun towards Fe, approching slowly.

"I..." The Swede started

"Speak up!" The smaller human ordered.

"Will..." The Swede spoke softer

The Irishman rolled his eyes as he shot the Swede three more times in the leg, "up!"

The swedish screamed from the pain, flinging a handful of snow towards the tiny bean, "never die!"

With a squeak, the Irish boy was hit with snow, but he easily shook it off, "aw. Is the little baby going to cry?" The Irishboy mocked

"You were crying in bed last night~" the Swede mocked back

"I was not crying!" With a heavy blush, "now we have to edit it out!"

"I don't mind editing." Felix admitted and leaned up onto his elbows, "you're one to talk, Jack! Robin edits your videos too!"

"Shhh!" Jack ordered, "I still do some editing before I give it over to him. It's wrong to just give everything to him."

"You're lieing." Felix joked and stood up, "stop the camera and let's go get some hot chocolate."

After Jack shot Felix in the chest, they did a outro and the video was ended. With a curt, vengeal kiss, the Swede went inside to make hot chocolate.


	6. Hot chocolate

"Milk or water?" Felix asked while getting the material out

"Milk, duh." Jack said

"Marshmellows?"

"It's not hot chocolate without!"

The swedish man pulled marshmellows out, "which cup? Puppy with hearts, or kitten with hearts?"

"Tough choice... Kittens."

Felix poured milk into the Kitten cup, and a, "Bro" cup. He popped them in the microwave and cooked them, "cinimmon stick?"

"Yes!" Jack said while plopping down onto a light brown chair, smuggling into a massively red, and fluffy blanket

"Cinnamon on top?" The Swede asked while grabbing two cinnamon sticks.

"No." Jack said

"Whip cream?"

"Yes." Jack replied happily

Felix pulled the two cups out the microwave, poured the speical Starbucks© edition hot chocolate©, spraying them with whip cream, and slipped two cinnamon sticks in it. He topped them off with chocolate shavings before padding over and giving his boufreind the kitten cup.

Jack made room for Felix to snuggle into the blanket with him. The two enjoyed the hot chocolate until it was gone.


End file.
